History together
by evelin1
Summary: Morden day story of Levi and Eren, and slight Erwin and Armin No summary, so please read. It will be worth it. BL, male/male, RatedM, drama, smut, lemon, love, rape, fighting, and more smut.


**Morden day story of Levi and Eren.**

 **BL, male/male, RatedM, drama, smut, lemon, love, rape, fighting, and more smut.**

 **Please enjoy, and let me know what you think. It will be a slow start, but not too slow.**

 **I do not own anything of AOT**

 **Chapter !- We Meet**

It was the beginning of the fall semester in Scoot College. I drove up to the parking lot of the college, making sure I did not starch my BMW. I had my two best friends in the car with me, Erwin Smith, was tall, blonde, very muscular, and his eyes brows. Shit, you can spot those puppies miles away. I looked over to him siting in the passenger seat. I look up to see the review mirror and look at her, I honestly do not know where to begin with this odd ball. Hang Zoe is very fucking smart, this girl knew everything about anything. But, she can be very fucking friendly towards people. By that, I mean she's fucking nosy. Although, he can be fucking annoying, he has a good heart.

We got out of the car, I had my Starbucks black coffee in my hand, and I went to the trunk to get my bag. It was a little chilly and I pull my grey jacket up a little to cover myself. Hange and Erwin are waiting for me in the side walk, we walk into the school just talking about anything that came up. We have most of our glasses together, but our careers are different. This is also our last year, so we just needed a few extra classes.

We walked into our first class, it was some boring history class Hange really wanted to take. The three of us took seats all the way in the back of the classroom, no one was there yet so we picked any seats. I on the hand, wanted to sit next to the window. Lucky because we were the first ones, we found a good seat in the back next to the window.

We sat down, took out notebooks and waited for everyone to show up. We were just talking away when we heard laughter coming from outside.

Three young idiots came in, hugging each other and laughing. One of the three idiots was a girl, she had long black straight hair. She was wearing black pants, with a grey sweater, and a red scarf around her, The other idiot was wearing light blue pants, a with a white button up shirt. The the style was nice, but his mushroom haircut was awful and the blonde hair wasn't helping either.

The one idiot who caught my eyes, was a light tan boy, his hair seemed like it was all over the place. He wore a black beanie, with a black long sleeve, and fitted dark blue jeans. But that was not what caught my eye, it was his eyes. Holy fuck. They seemed blend in with each other, teal-green eyes maybe.

As I watch them sit to the few first seats, the sun hits his face and it seems some yellow is in his eyes too.

"Why are you staring at them?" Hange pokes me in the face with his pen.

"I wasn't looking at them. " I say, taking a sip off my coffee.

"I think the little blonde was is cute. He looks smart too, maybe we should go talk with them." Erwin says, already getting up and grabbing his things.

"That sounds great!" Hange partially jumps off her seat.

"Fuck." I have no other choice but to follow the two idiots.

As I walk over, I see Erwin is already flirting with the little blonde, while Hange is trying to see what is under the girls scarf.

I take the seat next to the tan idiot, not bothering to say 'hi' to any of them. As I was about to put my headphones on, I feel eyes on me. I look over and see the idiot looking at me with a wide smile.

 _Fuck, the idiot is cute._

"Hey, my name is Eren. What is yours?" I see him extend his hand towards me, I take it.

"Levi." I saw lingering my hand with his a little longer than what I was suppose too, it felt rough and soft-if that makes any sense.

"Mmm.. Levi. You have some..different kind of friends. " He chuckles a little.

I notice the girl with the red scarf is looking at me, like she is trying to kill me. I look back at her just as worst. Who does this brat think she is.

"Yeah." I say looking back at those eyes. "They're annoying." I offered a little smile towards him, which only makes his smile widen.

" Okay everyone settle down, class is about to start." Our teacher Mike says, while sniffing into the air.

What a fucking odd man. The time goes by kinda quick, mainly because Eren and I have been writing to each other. Yeah, I know, middle school shit. But, we are right next to each other , and he was the one who started.

 ** _Was he just sniffing the air?-E_**

 ** _Yeah.-L_**

 ** _…_** ** _:)-E_**

 ** _If you don't have anything to say, don't write anything then. We're in class brat, pay attention-L_**

 ** _Don't be like that, I wanted to keep talking you. -E_**

 ** _Well…..text me then. (312-555-5555-L_**

 ** _I will, but later. (: I want to keep writing to you. I think your handwriting is nice. -E_**

 ** _Brat.-L_**

Two hours were spent like that, just writing to each other. After class, we all grabbed our belongings. Eren was stilling putting his thing in his bag, I waited for him while everyone else waited outside.

Eren looks up and finally noticed me waiting for him at the end of the table. Eren only smiles. That damn smile. I look away for a moment to try and not admire his smile even more.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Eren walked over to me, and placed his hand on my arm. " But thank you for waiting." He slides his hand a little lower and its now, lightly touching my wrist.

 _Bump- Bump_

I can feel my heart racing, and the only thing I do is hold his hand. Without thinking I hold his, my hand is over his and we look at each other for a moment.

"Come on Eren! Jean and Marco are waiting for us. " We both look back to see scarf girl yelling from the door.

She see that our hands are together, and I can see fire in her eyes. She comes towards us quickly, grabs him by the arm and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"Mikasa!" I hear Eren mumble, a slight blush is on his face.

I see him try and remove himself from her grip, but she only pulled on him tighter and walked out of class.

"I'll text you later Levi." I hear him yell from the door.

I meet my friends at the door, chatting away about our upcoming party.

"What happened in there?" Erwin says taking his cigarets from his bag.

We begin to walk out of school and have a little break before our next class.

"I like him." I say lighting my cigaret.

Thank you reading, hopefully you like the story. Let me know what you think please!


End file.
